1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a cosmetic case for containing tint-care cosmetic, more particularly, to a cosmetic case capable of opening and/or closing a content outlet, through which contained tint-care cosmetic is discharged by utilizing a cap of the cosmetic case.
2. Description of the Related Art
For the purpose of skin protection or pursuit of beauty, ladies usually makeup with tint-care cosmetic such as foundation, compact, face powder, lipstick, lip gloss, etc, after makeup with skin-care cosmetic. According to use and component of the tint-care cosmetic, not only appropriate structure for maintaining tint-care cosmetic differs from each other but also the way how to makeup differs from accordingly.
There is one type of tint-care cosmetic for which separate instrument for example, a powder puff, is used to makeup whilst there is another type which is contained in a case having a nozzle tip which is equipped to discharge contained tint-care cosmetic toward a content outlet and is rubbed on a desired portion when makeup.
As representative tint-care cosmetic to be rubbed on a desired portion to makeup, lipstick, lip gloss, cheek touch, foundation, etc, can be referred to. Because those tint-care cosmetic are of oily gel type, it is possible to makeup by rubbing discharged tint-care cosmetic through the nozzle tip on the skin directly. Also because it is rubbed on the skin when makeup not only it can permeate through the skin easily but also effective makeup can be performed even with a small amount.
Because those tint-care cosmetic to rub on the skin when makeup, including lipstick, lip gloss, cheek touch, cream, eye gel, etc, are of oily gel type, it is preferable to prevent oil component from evaporating and further to block contained tint-care cosmetic in a case from contacting with the air, thoroughly.
FIG. 1 show a case which contains representative tint-care cosmetic such as lipstick, lip gloss (hereinafter refers to content). The case includes a case 100 for containing content, a nozzle tip 120 which is connected to the opening portion 111 of the case 110 and a cap 130 which covers the nozzle tip 120.
When makeup with content contained in the case 110, the cap 130 is separated from the nozzle tip 120, an amount of content is discharged through a discharging hole 121 of the nozzle tip 120 by pressing the case 110 or by holding the case 110 upside down and then discharged content is rubbed to the desired portion of the skin (ex. lips) to makeup.
After makeup is finished, the nozzle tip 120 is covered with the cap 130 to maintain, a blocking stick 131 which is formed inside the cap 130 is inserted into the discharging hole 121 of the nozzle tip 120 so that the content in the case 110 is blocked from contacting to the air as well as its oil component is protected from evaporating.
Because the conventional case 110, where gel-typed tint-care cosmetic for example, lipstick or lip gloss, is contained inside, is formed to block the discharging hole 121 of the nozzle tip 120 by the blocking stick 131 formed in the cap 130, it cannot maintain the cosmetic safely when the block stick 131 is broken during being used.
The reason why the blocking stick 131 of the cap 130 covering the nozzle tip 120 for protection is broken is as follows.
If the cap 130 is pressed to cover while the cap 130 is not aligned in parallel to the case 110, because the cap 130 is covered while the blocking stick 131 is not inserted into the discharging hole 121 of the nozzle tip 120, as shown in FIG. 2, the blocking stick 131 is damaged to break.
If the blocking stick 131 of the cap 130 is broken, complete sealing cannot be done so that gel-typed cosmetic should become harden as oil component of the tint-care cosmetic evaporates.
Further, if the discharging hole 121 of the nozzle tip 120 is maintained opened due to the damage of the blocking stick 131 of the cap 130, content is discharged outside when external force presses the case 110. Still further, inner side of the cap 130 becomes dirty and unnecessarily discharged content is hardened to be impossible to use.
Those problems cause to reduce confidence of tint-care cosmetic which is to be rubbed on the skin directly when makeup.
Although it is explained with respect to an exemplary case having a nozzle tip made with hard material, similar problems can be occurred for a case having a nozzle tip made with soft material for example, brush, rubber, cloth, sponge, etc.
Especially, it is impossible to block the discharging hole in the cosmetic case having a nozzle tip made with a soft material for example, brush, rubber, cloth, sponge, etc, unlike the cosmetic case having a nozzle tip made with a hard material. Thus a cosmetic case capable of blocking a content outlet through content is discharged is needed.